Yahoo for Beach Nudity
by Woody K
Summary: Kandle Jr., Marin and Grandma Yahoo celebrate their pregnancy with some sex on the beach one monoth before children are born. Request from SquidBaggerofWoomyandNgyesness.


Kandle, Marin, and Yahoo were making the love on Koholint Island, right on the beach.

The reason? To celebrate their children almost being born. Both females were pregnant with Kandle's children, eight months to be exact. They got naked and streaked to the beach so the ladies could show off their pregnant stomachs.

Marin kissed Yahoo full on the lips. The two women embraced and their tongues teased each others mouths. They liked showing off their own beautiful tits. Marin let Kandle and Yahoo lick a nipple each and massage her breasts firmly, she closed her eyes and reveled in the attention her ample chest was getting. She opened her eyes when she felt some fingers stroking her pussy.

Kandle sat back and wanked his cock slowly to keep it semi-erect. Yahoo looked up to Marin's eyes, smiled and then lowered her face to Marin's pretty bush. She reached forwards with her hands and, very gently, parted Marin's vaginal lips, then looked into her inner folds briefly before she started to explore with her tongue. Marin felt her juices begin flowing and Yahoo enjoyed lapping them up.

Then, Marin gently laid Yahoo down, pressing her shoulders to the sand. She planted kisses down the older woman's body, giving her tits special attention as well as her perfectly shaven pussy. Marin ran her fingers slowly up and down the beautifully formed slit and Yahoo laid back to enjoy the oral attentions Marin was lavishing on her pussy. At first, she just licked along the slit without pressing too hard but, enjoying the taste, she soon started to push her tongue inside to get more of the fluids. This soon lead to her using a hand to part the lips and expose more of her insides to that delving tongue.

This scene made Kandle's cock huge and fully hard, it took some considerable restraint to keep his wanking slow and not get carried away. Now the two girls arranged each other in a classic 69 arrangement with Yahoo on top. Kandle spent a little more time massaging the head of his cock and rubbed a little more into its shaft. He pressed it, just a little, into Yahoo's buttocks. Yahoo sighed as she licked Marin's clit. Kandle placed one hand on Yahoo's arse to steady her and gripped the base of his cock with the other to give it maximum hardness.

Gently, but firmly, he began to push the first inch or so into Yahoo's anal opening. Yahoo stopped licking Marin's pussy and moaned, but never asked him to stop. Even with the improvised lubricant, it was still such a tight fit as to force his foreskin right back. Steadily, he forced more inches inside her until the full length of his cock was in Yahoo's tight hole up to his balls, which Marin flicked with her tongue. Yahoo's moans betrayed a little discomfort, but at no time did she want him to stop anally fucking her. She returned to using her fingers and tongue on Marin's exposed pussy.

Kandle pulled most of his thick cock out of Yahoo's stretched hole and pushed it back in a little more firmly. Her anal opening felt so tight around the full length of his hard cock, especially it's engorged head. Yahoo sighed loudly each time he pushed it back in. Marin pushed two fingers inside Yahoo's dripping cunt and could feel her husbands cock in the adjacent passage.

Each time, he would withdraw his cock until only the tip of its head was still inside Yahoo's tight hole before slowly, but firmly, pushing every inch up her until his balls pressed against her pussy, which Marin would finger. Everyone sighed in unison like some kind of stereo orgasm. Yahoo's head was awash with overlapping sensations of pleasure from both orifices.

The point was reached where everyone's arms and knees were sore. It was time for everyone to swap places. Kandle slowly pulled his thick cock from Yahoo's arse one last time as she rolled over to sit up on her haunches. Boldly, she requested the next move, saying, "Marin, I'd love to watch him fuck you."

Between the three of them, it was Marin's turn to experience some intimate pleasure and Kandle was happy to oblige. He laid on his back, once more gripping the base of his dick firmly to provide a pole for Marin to gently impale herself on, his cock slowly got engulfed by her smooth pussy lips. The overall sight was a huge turn on for Yahoo, who was surprised by just how much she enjoyed passively watching the younger woman's huge tits bouncing about and hearing the sounds of her dripping cunt almost sucking his hard cock into her. Kandle closed his eyes to concentrate on timing his hips thrusts to coincide with Marin's bounces, this helped to to force every inch of his erection as deep into her as he could.

Yahoo moved around Marin and lied between Kandle's legs. He knew what was coming and parted them, pulling his knees in to lift Marin up higher on his cock. Marin leaned forward, pressing her hanging tits into his chest and began kissing him. This opened the way for Yahoo to press her face in and take one of his hairy balls into her mouth. She rolled it around, teasing it with her tongue. She let it slip out only to play with it using her fingers while she sucked the other, enjoying the taste of pussy juices that had trickled down the shaft of his cock.

Both women knew that he couldn't withstand this sort of treatment for long. Marin climbed off his pole and Kandle stood up, his cock fully erect and covered in her pussy juice. Marin and Yahoo kneeled in front of him, on eye level with his gorgeous member. Kandle reached down with his right hand, about to start stroking it when Marin slapped his hand and wagged her finger, "Ah ah ah. Naughty. That cock is ours, we'll wank and suck it until you cum."

Yahoo giggled, amused by the way Marin had suddenly assumed a mock dom role after having been on the receiving end for most of the day. With that, Marin grasped the shaft of his cock and directed the head towards her mouth, collecting a little of the pre-cum that was oozing from it. True to her new dom status, Marin was giving his hairy balls a good going over with hers, occasionally squeezing them just a bit harder than was comfortable. This combination of intense pleasure and mild pain kept his cock at its hardest. With the foreskin rolled right back, the head looked irresistible to Marin and she had to take it fully into her mouth.

There was little room left to work her tongue over the surface, so she bobbed her head back and forth, just catching the rim each time with her teeth. Kandle tried to relax and hold out as long as possible, he knew that when he finally came, it would be a wonderful orgasm after the long and intensive treatment the women had given him. Marin pulled his cock from her mouth and both she and Yahoo ran their tongues along its full length and all over its head. Yahoo began the final act of wanking his shaft and moved down to tease his heavy ball sack with her tongue while Marin kept hers flicking over the rim where his foreskin met the head. His thighs went taut, the separate muscles in each clearly defined. He moaned, "Ahhh fuck, my fucking balls, ahhhh."

Marin got her mouth over the head as the first of many streams of lovely, thick, white spunk poured from his twitching cock. His balls were unbelievably sensitive as she let the thick cream dribble from her mouth and run down his cock onto that hairy bag. Yahoo guessed correctly that Marin would lap it up from his balls prolonging the intensity of his orgasm to a point of unbearable pleasure. Kandle tried to pull back, it was more than he could stand. However, Marin grabbed his balls and kept licking the spunk from them, devilishly grinning, "No no no no."

As the very peak of intensity passed, Kandle started to relax a little and his cock began to soften in Yahoo's mouth, she wanted wanted some jizz as well. The ladies finished tongue bathing his ball bag and Kandle collapsed onto the sand. He'd never been able to withstand continued stimulation of his cock or balls throughout his orgasm before and this had been a unique experience for him. Marin and Yahoo shared a long, lingering kiss tasting the remains of his sperm, each having enjoyed their lesbian session.

The three lovers returned home and enjoyed a glass of wine after their sex session.


End file.
